


B is for Bukkake

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Alphabet Kink List [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Bukkake, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Second part of my Starker kink alphabet challenge. Bukkake is a bunch of men masturbating on a person, with the goal of covering said person in as much cum as possible.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Alphabet Kink List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	B is for Bukkake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Starker is the main pairing, but obviously a lot of men are going to be in this fic.

Peter moans softly into the kiss, grinding up into Tony’s matching erection. “Mmmmh…”

Tony laughs softly into the kiss, pulling back and running his hands up and down Peter’s torso. “God, you’re so pretty for me, Peter.”

The boy blushes, smiling shyly and looking up from under his eyelashes. “I want you, Mr. Stark. I promise I’m ready now, please please please?” He bats his eyelashes for extra effect.

Tony chuckles deeply, eyes dark with lust. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Peter squeals happily, pushing Tony off of him so he can strip as soon as possible.

Tony laughs at the eagerness, smile soft and fond. God. He’s in love with a complete dork, and he’s very happy about it.

He pulls his own clothes off, grabbing a bottle of lube he has in his bedside drawer. He also grabs a condom, because he doesn’t want Peter’s first time to go wrong because he’s grossed out by cum and didn’t know it.

He kisses Peter again, slotting their bodies together. “Am I your first time?” Tony asks, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer.

Peter gasps and bucks up his hips, legs wrapping around Tony’s body. “Yeah,” he breathes out, chasing his pleasure.

Tony smirks. He knew it. “Okay baby, I’ll go easy on-“

Peter’s eyes fly open, and he shakes his head. “Well, now that I think about it, you’re my 10th if we’re counting that time in Sophomore year where I…Nevermind.” He shakes his head again and goes back to chasing the friction he had previously searched for.

Tony freezes, eyes flying open wide. He pulls away from Peter after a moment, face full of shock. Peter whines at the loss, opening his eyes and furrowing his brows. “Tony-“

“The time in sophomore year where you did _what_?! What happened in sophomore year Peter?” Tony’s eyes are bulging out, and he looks half insane.

Peter blushes and covers his face with his hands. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I told you that…”

“What did you do?! Why am I tenth Peter?” Tony’s voice is increasing in both volume and pitch, surprise and disbelief making him feel like he’s about to jump out of his own skin.

Peter spreads his fingers, one eye peeking out from behind them, shiny with unshed tears. “You think I’m a slut now, don’t you? You don’t want me anymore…”

This shocks Tony even more; so much so, that it shocks him out of his previous shock. “Peter, honey, no! Do you know who _I_ am? My body count is higher than the year you were born in, kiddo. I’m not _judging_ you. I’m just… surprised.” Understatement…

Peter puts both hands down, pouting up at his soon to be lover. “You promise you aren’t mad at me? You still want me and everything?”

Tony nods, kissing Peter softly, lovingly, on the lips. “I promise you, kid. I’m not mad. If I were, i would be the world’s biggest hypocrite.”

Peter sniffles and giggles softly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “I um… do you know what Bukkake means?”

Tony blinks rapidly. “I’m sorry, _what_?!”

Peter sighs softly. “Bukkake is when a bunch of men-“

“I know what it means!” Tony interrupts, face scandalized. “Why are you bringing it up now?”

Peter blushes even more than before; something Tony didn’t think was possible. “You asked why you’re tenth…”

Tony blinks once. Twice. Three times. Then his face splits into a disbelieving grin, chest rumbling with laughter. “What the hell did you _do_ when you were 15, kid?” He reaches down between them, grabbing Peter’s cock. “Tell me the story.”

Peter moans softly at the touch, Tony’s warm, large hands sparking a fever in Peter’s lower abdomen. “I-it started as a dare, actually…”

Tony coats his other hand’s fingers in lube, circling Peter’s rim. “Oh?”

Peter nods, blush fading a bit as he gets into the dirty talk. “I used to have a bully, Flash. We’re kinda friends now… but anyway, he was being a dick, calling me names and insulting me. He said I wouldn’t be able to get a _dog_ to want to hump me—to which I replied why he would want a dog to hump _him_ —which he ignored and started talking about how ugly I am again…”

Tony’s teeth grit, and he kisses Peter’s hip. “Gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, sexiest man I’ve ever-“

Peter rolls his eyes and bucks up into his hand. “I know, I know. Anyway, so as I was saying…It got annoying, because I didn’t believe him and I wasn’t getting effected, so Flash took it farther. He said “fine, if you’re so hot! I dare you to sleep with someone by the end of the week.” And I said “I could get the whole football team—the queer ones anyway—to get with me if I wanted.” And Flash said bet so it was on.”

Tony pushes a finger into that tight, hot hole, watching Peter gasp and buck his hips. “And then what happened, kid?”

Peter lets out a shaky breath, clenching around the finger before he continues. “So that Friday, after the game—we won, by the way—I went up to them and asked if anyone wanted to ‘celebrate’ with me. It was obvious what I meant. 9 of them were hyped up enough to say yes, so I winked at Flash and they took me to the locker room.”

Tony adds a second finger, closing his eyes to imagine it better. God, he can see it; hear it. The cheering in the background, the sweaty, gross players all excited about winning, the night sky, the humid air, the bright field lights. Then, the gross locker rooms that they never clean, smelly with sweat and old socks someone didn’t take home to get washed, the muddy floor.

Peter gasps and whines, spreading his legs more. “The quarterback said he wanted first dibs, since he scored the winning goal. So I fell to my knees and took him out of his uniform, stroking him quickly to get him hard. I had no idea what I was doing, I hadn’t ever touched a cock that wasn’t mine before, let alone blow one.”

Tony groans, kissing Peter’s shaft as he scissors his fingers. “God, baby. Sitting on that dirty floor, looking all pretty next to those big muscly guys, having no idea what to do…”

Peter laughs softly, curling his fingers into Tony’s hair. “I took it in my mouth and bobbed my head—I’m sure it sucked, but he was happy to have a blowie at all I guess, ‘cause he seemed into it. And then a couple of them took my hands to their own dicks, and then they were moving my head off and onto a new dick…”

Tony pants, shoving a third finger in as gently as he can manage with how turned on he feels. “God, bet they smelled so bad, didn’t they? Dirty nasty cocks all sweaty and grimy from three hours of working out…”

Peter keens, grinding down onto the fingers. “Got a thing for that, daddy? Should I let you suck my dick right after patrol some day?”

Tony’s cock twitches and he humps the bed like a teenager. “Fuck. Stick to the story, kid, we can talk about that later.”

Peter nods, taking a moment to grind and enjoy the feeling of being so full of Tony’s thick fingers. “So…so the next thing I knew, they were all in a circle around me, jerking themselves off. I pulled off the guy I was sucking and stuck my tongue out, blinking up at all of them. I guess I looked pretty, ‘cause they started to cum on me. Like, _all_ over. On my face, in my hair, on my chest and back. It was so much, it was dripping down my chest and into my lap, covering my own cock and balls, my ass. It was _everywhere_.”

Tony pulls his fingers out, spreading lube on his cock. Fuck the condom. “God, baby, are you a little cum whore now? A little jizz addict?”

Peter mewls, spreading his legs as wide as possible and reach below himself to spread his cheeks. “Come on daddy, gimme your cum. Need it inside of me, never had cum inside me before. Gimme.”

Tony smirks and lines himself up. He has a feeling he won’t last long, after that scene…

He was right, of course. Peter lasted two minutes before he came, which made Tony lose his own control and fill Peter up.

After, they lay in each other’s arms and pant heavily together, worn out by the experience.

Tony smirks, still panting, looking down at Peter as he kisses his forehead. “So… about the patrol thing…”


End file.
